pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Partysaurus Rex
Partysaurus Rex is the third episode in the Toy Story Toons series. The short was released with the theatrical 3D release of Finding Nemo.FIRST LOOK: Pixar dives deep in new bath time 'Toy Story' short -- EXCLUSIVE It is the fourth Pixar Canada production.2011 BC Film and TV Productions The short has been rated G by the MPAA.New Pixar 'Toy Story' Short, 'Partysaurus Rex' Revealed in Today's MPAA Ratings Plot From Pixar Canada's website: From Entertainement Weekly: Voice Cast *Wallace Shawn: Rex *Tony CoxInside The Newest Toy Story Adventure, Partysaurus Rex: Chuck the Rubber Duck *Corey Burton: Captain Suds *Mark Walsh: Drips *Sherry Lynn: Cuddles the Aligator *Lori Richardson: Bass *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *Emily Hahn: Bonnie *Lori Alan: Bonnie's Mom Music Electronic artist BT, who composed music for the short, said about it: "I'm in the middle of scoring a film for Pixar right now. It's a short for Toy Story and I'm not allowed to say the whole story, but quite literally, it's like a Toy Story rave - and I'm actually not kidding either. The toys get into all these shenanigans and it's like pounding club music. So it's really not very Pixar, but in a really hysterical way, everyone laughs really hard when they see it."A|X:TV PRESENTS: THE DJ INTERVIEW SERIES - BT Merchandise Disney has also announced a bath set called the "Partysaurus Boat" based on the short, and that will be released near the holiday season.Disney Holiday Gift Preview 2012: Pixar MerchandiseStory COLOR SPLASH BUDDIES™ Partysaurus Boat Release Partysaurus Rex was released theatrically with [[Finding Nemo|''Finding Nemo]] 3D''. Although Toy World Disney Supplement 2012 says that the release of the short in the United Kingdom is fall/autumn 2012, Finding Nemo 3D won't be released in the United Kingdom until March 29th 2012. So it is unknown how Partysaurus Rex will be released in the United Kingdom in fall/autumn 2012. And it won't be included on ''Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2'' as the confirmed shorts list shows. It is unknown if it will be included on the 2D and 3D Blu-ray of Finding Nemo. Trivia *The toilet seat cover in the bathroom is blue with purple spots, similarly to the fur of Sulley from Monsters, Inc. *In the beginning, Chuck the Rubber Duckie and Captain Suds hears a very deep screeching noise when a giant Rex appears in Bonnie's bathtub, so the two bath toys got down into the bottom of the tub. *In the end, Rex told Mr. Potato Head about how he was creating a party in the bathroom, but Mr. Potato Head didn't believe him. Then, the bathroom toys were outside at an inflatable pool, asking Rex to start another party, proving that Rex was creating a party. That is similar to how Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales usually end. Gallery Partysaurusposter900.jpg Partysaurus-001.jpg|Bonnie playing with Captain Suds, Chuck and Rex Partysaurus-002.jpg PSR2 1080p.jpg|Chuck the Rubber Duck, Captain Suds, and Cuddles the Aligator (the bath toys) PSR3 1080p.jpg toy story toons 1.jpg|Monstro the Whale toy story toons 2.jpg|Chuck and Captain Suds toy story toons 3.jpg|Rex toy story toons 4.jpg|The party getting started toy story toons 5.jpg|Partysaurus Rex toy story toons 6.jpg|Chuck the Rubber Duck toy story toons 7.jpg|Helga Von Bubble Bath toy story toons 8.jpg|Captain Suds rex.jpg|Partysaurus Boat box References Category:Toy Story Toons Episodes Category:Pixar Canada Projects